militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Carpenter
|serviceyears=1898 - 1934 |rank=Vice Admiral |branch= |commands= [[HMS Vindictive (1897)|HMS Vindictive]] |unit= |battles=1898 Occupation of Crete Boxer Rebellion World War I World War II |awards= Victoria Cross Légion d'honneur Croix de guerre (France) }} Vice-Admiral Alfred Carpenter VC (17 September 1881 – 27 December 1955) was a Royal Navy officer who was selected by his fellow officers and men to receive the Victoria Cross, the highest and most prestigious award for gallantry in the face of the enemy that can be awarded to British and Commonwealth forces. Family Alfred Francis Blakeney Carpenter was born in Barnes, south-west London, the son of Captain Alfred Carpenter and grandson of Commander Charles Carpenter. He attended Bedales School founded by his Uncle Edward Carpenter's close friend John Haden Badley. He was married to Maud Tordiffe and after her death in 1923 to Hilda Margaret Allison (née Chearnley-Smith). Career Prior to World War I he saw naval service in Crete in 1898 and during the Boxer Rebellion of 1900-01. He specialised in navigation from 1903 and received the thanks of the Admiralty for several inventions, and a Humane Society medal for saving life at sea. During World Was I he served on Admiral Jellicoe's staff 1914–15. He was promoted to Commander in 1915The London Gazette, 2 July 1915 and served as navigating officer of [[HMS Emperor of India|HMS Emperor of India]] 1915–17. On 22/23 April 1918, Captain Carpenter was in command of [[HMS Vindictive (1897)|HMS Vindictive]] which was to land a force of 200 Royal Marines on the mole at Zeebrugge at the start of the Zeebrugge Raid. For his conduct during this action he was awarded the VC: For most conspicuous gallantry. This officer was in command of "Vindictive." He set a magnificent example to all those under his command by his calm composure when navigating mined waters, bringing his ship alongside the mole in darkness. When "Vindictive" was within a few yards of the mole the enemy started and maintained a heavy fire from batteries, machine guns and rifles on to the bridge. He showed most conspicuous bravery, and did much to encourage similar behaviour on the part of the crew, supervising the landing from the "Vindictive" on to the mole, and walking round the decks directing operations and encouraging the men in the most dangerous and exposed positions. By his encouragement to those under him, his power of command and personal bearing, he undoubtedly contributed greatly to the success of the operation. Capt. Carpenter was selected by the officers of the "Vindictive," "Iris II.," and "Daffodil," and of the naval assaulting force to receive the Victoria Cross under Rule 13 of the Royal Warrant, dated the 29th January, 1856.Supplement to the London Gazette, 23 July 1918 (Rule 13 of the Royal Warrant provides that after an action in which all are equally brave and distinguished, where no special selection can be made, the officer in overall command may direct that one officer may be selected for the award by the officers and men who took part in the action.) Carpenter was also made an Officer of the Legion of Honour and awarded the Croix de Guerre with palm. He was sent on a lecturing tour through the USA and Canada, 1918–19. After the war, Carpenter was in command of [[HMS Carysfort (1914)|HMS Carysfort]] in the Atlantic Fleet 1921–23, Captain of Chatham Dockyard 1924–26, in command of [[HMS Benbow (1913)|HMS Benbow]] in 1926 and of HMS Marlborough 1927–28. He was a naval aide-de-camp to the King (an honorary position) in 1929,The London Gazette, 11 June 1929 and promoted rear-admiralThe London Gazette, 6 August 1929 and placed on the retired list in the same year. He was promoted to vice-admiral (retired) in 1934.The London Gazette, 7 August 1934 During World War II he commanded the Wye Valley section of the Gloucestershire Home Guard. His Victoria Cross is displayed at the Imperial War Museum, London, England. He was related to James Adam Carpenter of West Virginia. Publications *''The blocking of Zeebrugge'', Herbert Jenkins, London, 1925, translated into French as L'embouteillage de Zeebrugge, Payot, Paris, 1924 References *CARPENTER, Vice-Admiral Alfred Francis Blakeney, Who Was Who, A & C Black, 1920–2008; online edn, Oxford University Press, Dec 2007 *Obituary – Vice-Adm. A.F. Carpenter – The Zeebrugge Raid, The Times, London, 28 December 1955, page 11 *Monuments to Courage (David Harvey, 1999) *The Register of the Victoria Cross (This England, 1997) *VCs of the First World War - The Naval VCs (Stephen Snelling, 2002) External links *Alfred Francis Blakeney Carpenter's biographic sketch at Find A Grave *Location of grave and VC medal (Gloucestershire) *The Raid on Zeebrugge Category:1881 births Category:1955 deaths Category:People from Barnes, London Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:Officiers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:British World War I recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:Royal Navy recipients of the Victoria Cross Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre 1914–1918 (France) Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Boxer Rebellion Category:Royal Navy officers of World War I Category:British Home Guard officers Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Gloucestershire Category:British military personnel of the 1898 Occupation of Crete Category:19th-century Royal Navy personnel